Una segunda oportunidad
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Alice/Jasper:."Lo primero que vio fue una cafetería en Philadelphia, y aquello le dejó una gran sensación de déjà'vu como solían hacerlo sus visiones, pero le agradó porque supo que tenía una segunda oportunidad" Reto. Alice!Centric.


**Disclaimer: **Esto debería venir incorporado en ff, algo así como una aplicación, porque después de casi dos años en el sitio, cansa xD

**Claim: **Alice!Centric, pero tiene Alice/Jasper, obsly.

**Advertencias: **Los datos que doy de James, su color de cabello, son acorde al libro, no a la película, aviso.

**Notas:** Participa en el _Reto Palabras para el recuerdo_, del foro LOL.

* * *

**Una segunda oportunidad**

**(63# Déjà'vu; 64# Incertidumbre)**

* * *

_Alice._

.

**I.**

El enfermero volvió a atarla y ella gritó, buscando poder zafarse, queriendo poder acabarlo todo, _cansada _de todo. Sabía que con aquella actitud solamente empeoraba las cosas, que la idea que ellos tenían de que estaba loca se agravaría, pero no era su culpa si no entendían nada, no era su culpa si no la dejaban ser y no era su culpa que cada visión nueva le atacase con más fuerza. No era su culpa estar obligada a la oscuridad, a que su único compañero fuera el desagradable aroma que podía sentir venir de las paredes, aquel olor a humedad y frío, a soledad y a dolor, que lo único que pudiera sentir fuera el frío de las rocas de aquella celda en sus rodillas y piernas. No era su culpa si le tapaban los ojos, quitaban todo tipo de luz, y la dejaban sola allí, atada y quieta, pensando que con ello detendrían sus visiones.

Nada de aquello era su culpa, ella no había pedido nada.

**II.**

Había un hombre con ojos rojos que solía visitarla; ella lo veía cada vez que él decidía hacerlo. Se llevaban bien, y ella sabía que él sentía algo más que pura amistad, sabía que él la quería demasiado, que algo le daba mucha curiosidad de ella, y que era de los únicos que le facilitaban las cosas allí (nunca le daban electro-choque si estaba él a cargo, la comida sabía un poco mejor si él era quien se la traía, y a veces, sólo a veces, la oscuridad de su celda era iluminada por alguna vela, por alguna pequeña fuente de luz donde ella pudiese aunque sea ver sus manos). Lo veía muy a menudo y tuvo que acostumbrarse a la idea de que él no buscaba nada a cambio, y hasta luego le pareció algo agradable que él le hiciera su estadía allí menos sufrida. Aquel hombre de ojos rojos, al contrario de lo que parecía gritar con su cuerpo, era amable.

**III.**

Lo único que vio fueron unos ojos rojos y luego al hombre que los poseía, con el cabello castaño corto, sonreírle con sorna. Lo vio relamerse los labios y se vio a ella en el suelo, aterrada, sin comprender nada pero estando segura de que su vida terminaba aquella noche. Lo vio acercarse a ella y decirle algo, aunque no sabía qué, y luego vio una puerta abrirse y sentir la presencia de aquel hombre del manicomio que era amable con ella. Los vio luchar, escuchó los gruñidos y los golpes, y sintió mucho más miedo.

Y luego, se vio retorciéndose del dolor, quemándola viva (y aquel dolor parecía tan real que la despertó abruptamente).

**IV.**

Estaba sucediendo en aquellos momentos, el cazador había roto una de las gruesas paredes de roca de su celda y ya estaba acechando a su presa. Corrió hacia algún lado, hacia el hueco, cualquier lugar con tal de poder intentar escapar, pero él la tomó de la pierna y la lanzó contra la pared opuesta. Ella gritó del dolor y se sujetó con fuerza el brazo que había dado de lleno contra la pared; estaba segura de que se lo había roto, le dolía como los mil demonios.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y los gruñidos sobrehumanos de dos personas; él estaba allí, su salvador, aquel hombre que la trataba amablemente. Y aunque sintió cierto alivio, no pudo cerrar los ojos tranquila, porque el daño estaba presente allí. Todavía faltaba el dolor, y ella estaba segura de que sucedería.

Y así fue, cuando el hombre que era amable con ella le besó el cuello y luego mordió, pidiéndole disculpas, el dolor apareció rápidamente, quemándola, haciéndole arder. Escuchó un gruñido de molestia por parte del cazador y que éste parecía perder el interés por ella, aunque aquello no le relajó, porque el dolor cada vez crecía más rápido.

Y lo último de lo que fue consciente antes de que todo se incendiara fue aquel sonido de que algo se desgarraba, como una roca rompiendo otra, y el grito del hombre (que supo luego no era humano). Antes de nada, estuvo segura de que estaría sola.

Y luego todo fue fuego.

**V.**

No necesitaba que nadie le explicara, sabía lo que era. Sabía que la sed solamente sería aplacada con sangre y sabía que se veía gloriosa, pálida y con los ojos de un encendido rojo. Sabía que era mortal, que la ponzoña en su boca era demasiado peligrosa para los humanos y que contaba con fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana, además de que sus sentidos se encontraban intensificados. Sabía también que sus visiones se habían potenciado, que eran mucho más certeras y que conformaban un don especial que sólo ella tenía.

Y sabía que estaba condenada a una existencia a base de sangre humana, pero ella no quería aquello. No quería herir a inocentes, ser una asesina, volverse un monstruo, y comenzó a buscar vías alternativas, descubriendo que los animales servían de alimento también, aunque no le aplacara la sed definitivamente. Sus ojos, los vio, cambiaron a un color caramelo con el tiempo, logrando pasar desapercibida entre la gente que llegara a verla.

Seguía viviendo en la oscuridad, salía de noche, se escondía en callejones, hasta que lentamente fue animándose a ser vista. Descubrió que a la luz del día brillaba y que debía evitar aquello si no quería ser descubierta. Descubrió muchas cosas y tuvo que hacerlo sola, porque no recordaba nada de su vida anterior.

**VI.**

Lo primero que vio fue una cafetería en Philadelphia, llovía con fuerza y estaba semivacía. Vio a un hombre increíblemente pálido entrar allí, y supo que tenía un profundo dolor en la garganta que le fastidiaba. Era rubio, con los ojos de un profundo negro y facciones suaves pero duras. Lo vio hermoso pero peligroso. Y luego se vio a sí misma esperando por él en la cafetería, con sus ojos dorados ansiosos y una sonrisa de alivio cuando lo vio llegar. Se vio saludarlo y luego todo se desdibujó.

Alguien la estaba buscando, alguien la necesitaba y con alguien ella tendría que estar. Y ese alguien era como ella, diferente, un ser increíblemente peligroso, aunque no le importó, porque estaba segura de que él no le haría daño y porque se vio bien, sintiéndose bien.

Y aquello le dejó una gran sensación de déjà'vu como solían hacerlo sus visiones, pero le agradó, porque aquello le decía que tendría a alguien, que finalmente podría salir de la gran incertidumbre que era su vida, para poder construir nuevas memorias que ocuparan el lugar de aquellas que estaban en negro, para poder comenzar a disfrutar y dejar de estar sola. Le agradó porque supo que tenía una segunda oportunidad (y cuando ella fue a saludarlo y él le respondió, esperanzado, supo que a él le agradaba haberla encontrado allí también).

* * *

_&._


End file.
